


Desk Crashers

by ohmymavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, My First Fanfic, cuteness, desk crashers, kiss kiss kiss, little shits, office crashers, ray the fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymavin/pseuds/ohmymavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide to be dicks to Geoff and do something else along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Crashers

"Mi-cooooool!" Gavin cooed as he looked over to the man with auburn curls and deep brown eyes. "Can you help me with this Lets Play?"

Michael sighed as he leaned over to look at Gavin's computer. There were several clips of footage from their most recent Minecraft Lets Play to be edited. "What one should I use?" Gavin asked with a heavy accent.

Michael looked through them, wondering how Gavin couldn't do it himself. "You know which ones are good you British fuck. I don't edit, you do." Gavin smirked, trying to decide if that was a compliment or an insult.

Ray peered at them, secretly wishing his fangirl dream came true. His thought bubble was popped when Gavin asked if he was back in Team Lads to them.

Micheal lightly punched Gavin in the shoulder, saying that it was all a joke, while Ray just nodded his head and continued with his work.

The Gents were all somewhere else, Ryan sick for the day and Jack and Geoff grabbing Jersey Mike's.

Deciding that this was a good opportunity to trash the space and put off editing, Gavin pushed most of Geoff's items off his desk, besides his computer and keyboard. Michael yelled "No! Not Geoff's!" playing along with his suck-up attitude towards Geoff, but shortly after started to assist Gavin.

Ray couldn't hear anything, surprising because of all the ruckus being made, so Michael and Gavin trashed the office without being interrupted. Between shovings of papers and confetti bombing, Team Nice Dynamite exchanged small pecks on the cheek and "Your my boi!" and other lovey remarks.

When they were finished "redecorating" five minutes later, they sat down rather loudly and continued their work. Ray looked over and noticed their loud return to their chairs and asked," What were you doing, making out or something behind me?"

Gavin and Michael laughed it off, trying to hide their blush.

As Jack and Geoff returned to the office space, Jack glanced at Geoff's desk and laughed hard as Geoff started questioning. "Alright, which one of you assholes did this?" Ray continued to get another achievemeng as Geoff looked at Gavin's chuckling face.

"Fuck me. Gavin, clean it up!" Geoff said as he walked over to the dumpsite. Everyone was now paying attention and laughing as Geoff folded his arms.

As the crew recorded another Lets Play, Michael thought that his and Gavin's secret relationship was still secret. Little did he know, Ray didn't have his headphones plugged in the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Two fics! Wow! ( even though this was my first whoops ) Basically I wrote this when I entered the fandom and thats never a good idea so im sorry if it sucks UwU . Okay, I love you, have a good day/afternoon/night love doves.


End file.
